mieresfandomcom-20200214-history
Clavoie
Summary: Clavoie is the kingdom South East in the Vieti continent, between tall mountains and wasteland. While it looks like a seemingly hostile and impossible place to live, Clavoie is actually the kingdom with the highest population out of the three kingdoms, with the majority of the sea regions under their control. As such, they are also in possession of the islands by the sea routes. It is also the home of the Beastmen and their race. About: While Clavoie is known for its small size, it is also known for the best sea-related products, from seafood to minerals to even high quality ships that can withstand sea storms after sea storms. However, Clavoie's pride lies truly in its ability to craft Magic Artifacts- only the most skilled craftmen from the ancient race of Dwarfmen are capable of making them from Magic Orbs. Currently, the two notable cities in the kingdom are Elisii and Harena, and both of them have rulers who commonly are at odds with each other. While they manage to keep the kingdom together, disputes have gone on for quite awhile for who is to actually be the capital over the other- Elisii or Harena. Harena is the city in the middle of the wasteland that is connected to Vieti. Miraculously, it is an area where people thrive despite the conditions around them; It is believed to be the Oasis around the city that has helped this fact. This, and the mountain range inbetween Clavoie and Vieti are prime locations for people who wish to seek after Magical Artifacts and weaponry. The city itself has a certain hearty energy about it though. This is where Drael governs the land. There are a few Mining areas scattered around the place, the larger ones are notarized. Elisii is the city on the very outer "foot" of Clavoie, and is surrounded by water, beach, and a pleasant patch of grassland. Elisii is the prime location of ships, boasting a harbor city and bustling in trade from all over. Because of it being a port town; the people, the food, and the commodities come from all over the world. An important city of the world's trading system. Described by some to be an almost pure paradise, settling down here would be quite the dream. This is where Meredith governs the sea. While there are harbors all throughout the world, only Elisii stands to get the highest of quality nautical equipment. History: WIP Clavoie is a nation rich in heritage, and is quite important to the other two nations. Back in ancient times, Esclas stood tall in the fact that Life's Energy was natural to them and therefore allowed them to be very potent in magic abilities. Clavoie mined their lands and tried to find a way to counteract the power of Magic, and they soon found it: The Magical Artifacts. A race of humans known as Dwarfs were able to find and recreate an artificial source to Life Energy through experimentation as well as mining. Based off of Aether's technology, they deemed them "Magical Artifacts". With this creation, both Beastmen and the evolving humans could counter the Life's Energy that Aether's boasted. It is the reason why Clavoie and Esclas are at a near-stand off position. Beastmen are sort of an evolutionary twist between animals and Humanity. They are respectively branches of animals that have become humanoids, and for the most part resemble them. While some tend to look more humanoid, some can look more like the beasts they came from. Because of this, they're regarded as lower humans, especially by the Aethers. However, Clavoie is split respectively into two quadrants: Land and Sea; They are lead by Drael and Meredith respectively. While they do simultaneously govern Clavoie together, it is rather sketchy on who holds more power to lead the nation itself, as the both of them hold something very relevant to the world. Trivia: * The Islands within Clavoie's control are sometimes called "The Foot of the Shepard". * Elisii is short for Elisii Campi, which is Latin for Paradise. * Harena is Latin for Desert, but as well as Theatre. Image: Clavoie Map.png Category:World